Nico Time!
by Riku97
Summary: A bunch of Nico One Shots, First ones for all those Nico/Rachel Elizabeth Dare shippers!
1. Ghost King Heart Oracle

One Shots, Wish me luck... I'll need it. Nico's in all of them, whether the main character or not.

_**Ghost King hearts Oracle?**_

2:37 am and I'm alone in _Her _apartment! I needed a place to stay since Percy and Annabeth won't stop eating at each others faces. I shadow travel here often but I only stay for alittle bit cause she's always asleep but tonight was different. She woke up to find me raiding her kitchen, "I now know where all my food is going!" she said with a sigh,"Don't touch my chocolate or else!" I grabbed a Chocolate bar just to make her mad. "So, why you up so early Red?" I had to ask, I know she was gonna say something about Oracle calling her to paint. "The Oracle of Delphi sends me messages some times, whether I like it or not. I can't just ignore it, so even if I have to get up at weird hours of the night, so be it." She had a paint brush in her hand, it had a red tip with gold flecks. "What's tonight's painting?" I asked Rachel Elizabeth Dare, for some reason everyone says her full name, which is really weird. "No clue, just got up to find my brush in some paint so I picked it up, I came to wash it but I found you here." Great, why can't I ever catch a break? I opened the candy bar in front of her and broke it in half, "Your insane to think sharing my chocolate with make this any better." She said biting into the creamy milk chocolate. I walked into her living room and pulped down on the couch, turning on the T.V. "Did my show Record?" She walks in after me saying, "You recorder five hours of**_ The Walking__ Dead_!** I swear some days I don't know how you would survive without my house!" "Shh Talk during the commercials!" I yelled at her. She slowly walked to the couch, she sat next to me. I put my arm around her and she slapped me, dang almost forgot about her being the Oracle. "Apollo would kill you for trying to make a move on me!" She said slightly angry, "Still, bet you liked it? I'll give you my half of the chocolate if you tell me if you like it." We went silent..."kind of, but not alot." "Told you so." I handed over the chocolate as she rested her head on my chest. "Are you trying to get me kill by Apollo?" "Kind of, but just enjoy the moment. Not like a son of Hades could ever make me fall in love." She smiled a _I'm lieing _smile and we watch Zombies get killed. It was about 5:12 am when I woke up to see she was asleep on my chest. She was smiling, thank the Gods the sun wasn't up yet. I shadow travel out to the kitchen and left her a note:

~Be back at sun down. Forever yours, Ghost King~

The End


	2. Turning A Blind Eye?

More Nico Story! One Shot Gallery

_**Turning a Blind eye?**_

**Nico's POV! **

I went out on a walk after I left Rachel's, she's probably waking up soon. I wish I could stay for more than just one night, just once I wish I could have a full day of being with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, The Oracle of Delphi and The Girl of My Dreams. I turned the corner to find a small coffee shop I go to often, I walked in to see the same people as always. A blonde worked behind the counter alone making coffee and selling books while a guy with brown hair and a dark blue jacket watched her. I could tell from the look in his eye that he loved her but like always by the time I leave he only goes up to the counter to buy coffee. Shame, I wish I could help but I'm saving all my wishing for Rachel. I walked up to the counter where the blonde says "Hello, welcome to Java hut! What would you like today?" I saw her tag said Jenny. "I'll take a Shot in the Dark and,"I looked at the book stand they had that was close. I grabbed a copy of _The Time Traveler's Wife._ I heard it was a good book from Piper, maybe I should go to Camp today and check on them. "Ok, here you go! Will this be for Here or To Go?" I said, like always, Here and I paid my fee. I grabbed my change and headed to a booth. I sipped my Shot in the Dark which is a real caffeine fix, this drink consists of a shot of espresso in a regular-sized coffee cup, which is then filled with drip coffee. It's how I pull all nighters with Rachel, some times. She still needs here sleep since she's the Oracle and all. I felt the warm rush of life course through my veins, I had to think of a way to work around the whole No Guys thing that Rachel has. As I planned I heard a bell ring, some one came into Java hut...He looked familiar like when you know someone but you forget their name. "Hey, kid." the Man said to me. I looked up form my book, turns out its about a guy who time travels unwilling to meet a girl in a field but he takes NOTHING with him going to and coming from his visits to the past. "Good book. Now Nico, we need to talk." I looked up, oh Gods not him! Apollo had to come to this Coffee shop as if New York had no other Coffee shops! "Hey, Apollo sir. Hows the sun?" I said shakely, I kissed Rachel last night so I hope I don't die. "The sun's bright and warm but other things need checking. Rachel Elizabeth Dare is off-limits to ALL Half-bloods right? Well, rules are ment to be broken Once. You may spend One Day together but It has to be some where that's sunny so I can keep an eye on you two." I cheerd, the guy with brown hair got up and walked to the counter. "What day do I get?" I asked with a smile on my face, pray that no one at Camp saw me or else my "Dark and Moody" facade would crack wide open. "Till next Saterday would be alright, It will be clear skies almost every day but be warned, I'm watching." The Blonde at the counter watched the guy leave and Shout "Yes!" and she giggled, had she been asked out? Good for them, they always liked each other, I watch from a far. "Apollo sir, I'd love to be with Rachel but don't tell her. Let it be our little surprise to her. Can I go to her Apartment to set up the date?" He rolled his sun colored eyes and said "Fine but just shadow travel there fast. Stay if you want but only till Midnight Saterday. Good luck." He walked to the bathroom and flashed out. Wait, till next Saterday? Its Sunday! He's gave me a week to be with Rachel, Gods he rocks! I bolt out and Shadow Travel to Her Apartment! Love is in the Air!

**Aphrodite's POV!**

I watched as he jumped with joy after hearing about his Rule free week. I love that Apollo was being nice to my new lovers. "I did what you wanted, now give me what I want, please?" He walked up behind me as I turned. I handed him a coffee, Zeus had cut him off since he had one every hour, and like twenty packets of sugar. He squeled like a little girl and ran off with his Illegal Drink and went back to driving the sun. In the words of Nico, Love Is In The Air!

**THE END!**

**Do you like it? Aphrodite has set up another event in the love life of Nico. **


	3. Common Ground

Who would have guessed that the Ghost King and A Satyr would have something in common? Well Grover and Nico do, but you'd never guess what it is.

_**Common Ground**_

_a tale of a Satyr and the Ghost Kings awkward friendship_

_**Grover's Pov!**_

Juniper and I were walking along side a creek in the forest. It was a lovely day for a stroll, perfect for us to be alone together. We had stoped to get some lunch when I asked her something. "So, Juniper. I was thinking that we could go to the Camps Movie night together. It's girls choice so you'd get to pick out a great movie." I was sheepish and not cause my great aunt's part sheep. "I would love to go, Grover! It could be out second date." She leaned closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. All was great, till I heard branches breaking from the trees above. "Watch out!" I said as we ran towards the creek, away from the broken branchs. I saw I black blurr hit the forest floor, was that..."Nico? That you?" I heard a graugy "Yea, call an Apollo.." as Juniper ran towards him. "No broken bones, only really bad bruises. Nector would help him." Juniper always wanted us to be at our best, even Nico who's barely around. I went to the Picnic Basket and brought out a bottle of liquid gold, Nector with ambrosia chunks mixed in.  
I handed it to Juniper so se could pour it in his mouth, poor Nico. I looked up to see only some of the branches were broken, did he shadow travel in? "Some of these look like teeth marks. Where were you Nico?" He felt better after Juniper gave him a little Nector,"I was in the Underworld trying to map the place for Chiron. He wanted it so that if a child of Hades even wanted to go there they would have a map. I got a little to close to where my Dad keeps the Hellhounds." He started to laugh,"I guess they wanted to play with me." We laughed a little as his wounds disappeared, thank the Gods for Nector! Without it Nico might have needed a doctor, who would have found Ichor in his blood! I could just see the tests they would put a camper through if the government ever got a hold of a Halfblood. "Hey, Grover. Thanks for saving me." Nico smiled, creepy but welcoming. "Hey! I'm the one that healed you up! Don't I get a thanks?" Juniper said putting her hands on her hips. I came over and gave her a kiss. Nico aww'ed like an Aphrodite, I blushed and said "Do you mind?" Nico told me "Not at all go ahead." As he covered his eyes with his hand, his left eye showing. He smiled a demonic smiled, the one that teachers label as troublesome."Well, I'd love to stay and watch but I have to go spy on Rach-I mean see if Rachel needs any help." He smiled again, as he shadow traveled away. I grabbed his arm and said "If you ever need any help were here to heal you back up, ok?" but it was to late,I grabbed as he shadow traveled away so I ended up in Rachel Elizabeth Dare's Apartment in New York. Juniper isn't gonna be happy, "Nico get me back to my Girlfriend!" I shouted as Rachel looked pleased to see Nico. They embraced as I shouted again"Get me home!" "Nico, why did you bring Grover? Is something up." Rachel said, she was the Oracle of Delphi which ment that she could see the future in a weird rhyming verse. "Um, can't I go back to Camp?" I asked. "I need you for a quest. Rachel, its time." Nico seem pulled a small golden pouch out of a near by paint jar, empty I hope. Nico thanked her then opened it. "Here is the last feather of Arke, Titaness of the Double Rainbow and Messenger of the Titans." It was a faded out old feather that was see through but was also rainbow colored."It will give us a few seconds of faded out looking ness to get what Rachel needs." Nico put the feather back in."Then I go back to Juniper?" "Sure, just help us out, Ok?" Rachel looked at me with puppy dog eyes."Don't look, don't look. Ahh, Fine but only cause I want to get home." She smiled and ran to her kitchen, grabbing a near by paintbrush."So, what do we have to do again?" I asked. "You know, just get back my sword from my evil brother. Nothing major just if he gets to Apollo before us there will be enternal night." He said that as if it was normal. "Ok buddy. Lets go save the world, again!"

**THE END! **

**So, cuts off short but hey, thats how friendships are born. From brothers stealing swords and Weird faded double rainbow Titaness feathers! Last one for now, Read & Review and don't forgot HATE IS A STRONG WORD will be back up soon.**


	4. BIANCA!

Sweet Story about how Bianca Forgives Nico for Hating Percy and stuff.

**Return of Bianca!**

"Dad?" I asked, he had asked me to come find him yesterday. "Bianca, its time you learned the Truth." He said looking pale. I had been in the Underworld for a long time and Dad invited me to come over sometimes, I have even met Demeter who gave me Cereal! "You didn't die.I saved you right before you were crushed. If the others found out..." He trailed off but we both knew what would happen. "Should I go back?" I asked, I had learned to Shadow Travel, I was getting better every day, and I some what know how to control skeletons, everyone down here is a ghost, but Dad showed me how using the Skeleton guards. "I have to put you back right where I plucked you out." He sounded sad, I told him I would come visit after I found Nico but she shuck his head."Nico thinks you chose rebirth. If you go back to him then he'll try to find your mother." I was confused."But moms in-" He put his index finger to his lips. "Spoilers. Now Good luck, I have told only one other God about this so trust her childern." I nodded and then felt weak. I fell to the ground, but when I opened my eyes I saw only iron. I pushed and worked my way out of the pile of metal. I popped my head up to find I was in the desert...right before I died I was about to be crushed so this must be the junkyard of the Gods. I saw a small backpack and a horse was wating for me close by. I woman with a sun hat was standing close by."Madam Demeter! Thank you." I told her. She looked up,"Child the only reason I did this was because only you would try my Cereal. Your father was too pig head but not you. Katie will help you once your back at Camp. Artemis doesn't knwo your alive so, best of luck with her." Demeter guestured towards the horse,I noticed it also had wings."Is that a pegasus!" I said with joy."No its a flying walrus. Of course my dear, how else would you get to camp?" she stopped and paused."You could teleport me?" I asked."Fine but only till your close then you fly the rest of the way." I was gone in a flash, I hope I was close to Camp.I tried rememebering Camp as much as possible. I closed my eyes, and I Shadowtraveled the rest of the way. "Hello Bianca..."Percy said"...BIANCA!" Annabeth gasped at my arrive"Welcome back but you died, didn't you?" Grover said, standing beside Percy. I explained what happened while more Campers came over. "Lets go somewhere private." I said. A little girl brought me a green hat and said"I found this in Hades Cabin. I think its yours." I smiled and told her"Thanks, it is mine!" She smiled and ran off. Live is great at Camp! "Where's Nico?" I asked, everyone went silent, a small alile opened up and there he was. "Nico!" I hopped of my Pegasus and rushed to him. I hugged him as he stood still. Tears came down my eyes, "I missed you, little brother!" He hugged me the burst into tears saying "I missed you too. Why didn't you find me?" I pulled back some,"I wanted to but it wasn't time."

**The End**

**Had to bring back Bianca!**


	5. Asking Questions

So Nico finally got his sister back and now he wants to know a few things! Plus Nico askes a question that might just confuse us all.

**Cosmic Order of Time and Space?**

**Nico's POV..**

Finally after what seemed like a life time my sister's back! She explained about how Hades saved her and everything which I find cool. She told about everyone down there and that everyone had something to say about the war."Beckendorf says he might have died but he prayed to the Gods everyone would live." That made some people happy and others cry from hearing about how the after life was. Soon after all was said, the crowds left and we were alone. We left for Hades cabin which I had made into my own living area since Hades chances of having kids is the same as Hera's. Bianca choose the bunk above my bed, I didn't tell her the one below was my bed. I asked her alot of questions but only a few were answerd."Why didn't you find me?" "Because it wasn't time, little brother." She smiled but she was hidding something."Where's mom?" She tensed up,"No clue, gone before I got there." She lied, I can always tell when she lies cause she can't look me in the eye.I played along with her lie, let her think I don't know about her lie"So Bianca, can you tell me something..." I started, She sighed"Final Question, after this we go on like its a normal day Ok?" I nodded, I knew I had to ask her something important."Well if Dad pulled you out right before you were about to die, doesn't that mean he tampored with the fates and the cosmis order of time and space?" She tilted her head to her shoulder,"What? I guess but its not like the universe will fall apart cause I survived...Will it?" We both gave worried looks but now the questioning is over so no way to find out more. Life was normal after that, I guess the term normal doesn't really apply to Half-Bloods. On the bright side I got my sister back but theres always a dark side,what if Hades did mess with the fates and the cosmic order of the universe? Who cares, I got my sister back and thats all that really matters! I hope...

**The End?**

**Twilight Zone moment! Will Bianca's return effect anything? No it won't but Nico had to ask, just to make sure.**

**Nico: Hey! Its not my fault for asking about the fates and time/space!**

**Bianca: I think we should just end this right now. Nico I lied Moms really in T-**

**Thats all the time we have for now! **

**Bianca: Wait! I have to tell Nico that Moms in T-**

**Nico: Turkey? Toy Land? The Movies? Where is mom? **


End file.
